La première gorgée d'ecstasy
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: Le Hippie lui avait promis qu'il serait heureux. Le Geek, les yeux rivés à sa montre, attendait toujours. Geek/Hippie, friendship, et DRRROOOOOOOGUE.


Pairing: Geek/Hippie, je ne sais pas si ça a déjà été fait. Si non, il faudra le baptiser, et ça, ça serait le bien uwu

Bonjour/soir le peuple! C'est ma première fanfic sur ce fandom, et comme toutes les premières fois sur un nouveau fandom, je suis un peu stressée, et angoissée de savoir si j'ai ou non laissé les personnages IC. Arf! D'ailleurs, je me demandais: le Geek/Patron, c'est du Patreek?

Ceci n'est pas un yaoi. Ceci est de la putain d'amitié virile mon pote (FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC MODAFUKA!) ! ...Enfin, autant que le Geek puisse l'être. Sur ce, le topo normal, SLG ne m'appartient pas, bonne lecture, laissez des reviews car c'est ma seule nourriture, touçatouça.

* * *

**La première gorgée d'ecstasy**

Le Geek regarda d'un air dubitatif l'horloge. Une demi-heure et toujours rien. Saisissant sa manette, il reprit son jeu, sourcils froncés. Le Hippie s'était bien moqué de lui ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, il était plutôt gentil d'habitude. Ou tout simplement, trop défoncé pour penser à mal. Il avait cru pouvoir lui faire confiance, l'avait pensé sincère quand il lui avait dit dans un éclair de lucidité qu'ils pouvaient devenir amis. Il venait parfois s'asseoir à côté de lui quand il jouait, et même s'il semblait plus proche d'une plante que d'un humain dans ces moments-là, c'était une présence agréable.

Il lui avait promis qu'il pourrait le faire se sentir bien dans sa peau, tout en lui glissant un petit cachet rond dans la main, lui faisant signe de l'avaler. Puis, à nouveau distrait, il avait grommelé quelque chose qui ressemblait à du Wookie, puis, essoufflé comme un sportif en plein effort, lui avait interdit de boire de l'alcool ou de manger quoi que ce soit, parce que l'ecstasy serait moins efficace. Le petit avait hoché la tête, impressionné.

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis maintenant. Et il avait très faim. Son ventre gargouillait joyeusement, son regard venant sans cesse se poser sur le paquet de chips sur la table basse. Il hésitait, ne sachant pas si il devait malgré tout, suivre les conseils du dealer. Peut être que c'était ça, un apprenti drogué. Un type qui ne bouffe pas, ne boit pas, et regarde sa montre toutes les cinq minutes. Il se sentait si bête d'avoir accepté ! Il ignorait ce qu'il y avait dans le cacheton, et si les types qui l'avaient fabriqué dans une cave sombre n'avaient pas tripoté des trucs bizarres juste avant. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, sinon attendre et avoir confiance. Si ça ne marchait pas au moins, il n'aurait pas complètement gâché sa soirée, puisqu'il avait débloqué un nouveau boss pour s'occuper.

Une heure quinze. Une bouffée de chaleur ondula en lui tout le long de son corps. Le joueur retira sa casquette, ébouriffant ses cheveux étonnamment secs alors qu'il s'attendait à les trouver trempés de sueur, subissant le soudain écart de température. Un sourire se glissa timidement sur son visage. Il comprenait enfin, ce que le Wookie avait voulu dire. La vie était quelque chose de merveilleux, tous les gens qu'il croisait étaient intéressants, il n'y avait plus de mort ni d'angoisse, et il avait une folle envie d'embrasser la porte du frigo. La musique qui sortait de la console était la plus belle des symphonies, il composait des airs déments dans sa tête. Wolfang-Amade-House, c'était lui !

Il se leva du canapé, partit déambuler dans la maison, dans des mouvements de danse harmonieux. La première personne qu'il croisa lui sembla magnifique, voilà, il était amoureux. À genoux, il lui dit : « Je t'aime, voulez-tu m'épouser ? ». Il n'entendit pas la réponse, parce qu'il fit grincer ses dents trop fort pour qu'elle lui parvienne. Il l'empoigna par la taille, l'entraînant dans une lambada lascive, glissant une main contre sa poitrine, réprimant un cri instinctif, qu'il hurla mentalement. « BOOOOBBIIIEEES ! ». Un écho terrible lui répondit peu après.

Il était heureux. Il aimait le monde, et le monde l'aimait.

Puis, il eut soif. Horriblement soif. Il se rua dans la cuisine, s'enfilant toutes les bouteilles d'eau qui traînaient. Même celle qui avait un goût de terre. Il se laissa glisser contre l'évier, son cou se pliant, succombant sous le poids de sa propre tête. Un regard sur sa montre lui indiqua qu'en dix minutes, deux heures étaient passées. Soudain, il sentit que l'Univers avait cessé de tourner. Tout ne menait qu'à la mort, la vie était si vaine. _Sa_ vie était si vaine. Il perdait son temps : il n'avait pas le choix, car il ne pourrait jamais qu'aimer, construire, penser, des choses effrayantes tant elles sont éphémères. Peut être même déjà _étaient_. Il n'avait plus goût à rien et il se se blottit en position fœtale sur le sol, guettant sa fin.

Ce fut le Panda qui le réveilla, d'un coup de pied prudent dans le dos, comme pour vérifier si cette épave roulée en boule sur son carrelage était bien vivante. Au prix d'un long sermon, d'un mal de crâne, d'une semaine de corvée en punition et de l'humiliation d'avoir peloté sa lampe de chevet, il retint la leçon. L'ecstasy, ça vous entrouvre doucement la porte vers le paradis, et une fois que vous mourrez d'envie d'y aller, vous claque brusquement la porte au nez.

Aussi, lorsque le jeunot aperçut l'amateur d'herbes danser très collé-serré avec la bibliothèque, il se contenta de soupirer, et mit à disposition de l'eau près de lui, en prévision de la soif qui le tarauderait bientôt. Il ne lui avait pas mentit au fond, et puis, c'est qu'il tenait à lui.


End file.
